We propose to support travel and per diem for 10 US junior researchers, students, or post-docs to attend a workshop, "High Dimensional Statistics in Biology" to be held March 31, 2008 through April 7, 2008 at the Isaac Newton Institute for Mathematical Sciences in Cambridge, England. This is part of a large program, "Statistical Theory and Methods for Complex High Dimensional Data," to be held January 7, 2008 through July 27, 2008. This workshop has as co-organizers, Ewan Birney (EBI), Richard Durbin (Sanger Institute), Wolfgang Huber (EBI) and Peter Bickel (UC Berkeley), the proposer and one of the program organizers. The workshop aims to provide a venue for an interdisciplinary group of biologists drawn from both EBI and Sanger Institute, and the United States and Europe generally to exchange ideas and challenges with both the international group of experts on high dimensional data analysis who are in residence at the Newton Institute at the time and others invited to attend the workshop from the US and Europe generally. The format is to have 1) overview lectures primarily by biologists on the major modeling and prediction questions arising in their research based on high dimensional data and 2) overview lectures by statisticians, mathematicians, and computer scientists on types of methods which could be important in such analysis 3) discussion by the participants which might lead to fruitful collaborations. The junior participants supported by the grant would be the key to making the discussions fruitful. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]